In recent times due to the ever pressing problem of pollution, the ecology movement has been increasing in importance and has now become an integral part of our everyday lives. With this new emphasis on ecology, many machines have been developed and built to clean, compact, and dispose of debris (refuse, rubbish and waste). These machines fall into one of the following forms:
1. LAWN VACUUMS: Machines which pick up debris through a flow of air (suction); PA1 2. BLOWERS: Machines which move particles of debris by a directed stream or blast of air; PA1 3. BAGGER: Vacuum type machine which deposits debris in a bag or container. It may take the form of a force load into disposable bags, etc. PA1 4. COMPACTORS: Machines which reduce cubic capacity requirements, and force load into a container. PA1 5. MULCHER: Machines which reduce the size of debris particle size by cutting, breaking, tearing, shearing or shredding.